


OS: Déterminée

by GwenWho



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s era, F/M, Jack is an asshole, Machisme, Peggy and Steve are married, Steggy - Freeform, SteveBucky friendship, They deserves a happy end, steve and bucky survive the war, strong female character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenWho/pseuds/GwenWho
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Steve était toujours vivant à la fin du premier Captain America et qu'il était présent pour les évènements d'Agent Carter ? Peggy est déterminée à prouver ses compétences et Steve est là pour la soutenir en plein milieu de la Russie face aux machos de la SSR. Reprend le 1x05 de Agent Carter avec Steve et une Peggy plus déterminée que jamais.Histoire aussi publiée sur Fanfiction.net
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Howling Commandos, Peggy Carter & Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter & SSR Agents, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Howling Commandos, Steve Rogers & Jack Thompson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	OS: Déterminée

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous ? Ceci est ma première histoire publiée sur AO3 mais loin d'être ma première histoire, je publie d'habitude sur Fanfiction.net mais je tente ma chance sur ce site.  
> J'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire, ce n'est pas un scénario très original, plusieurs versions différentes existent en anglais mais je voulais créer ma propre version de l'épisode 1x05 d'Agent Carter avec Steve et Bucky toujours vivant. Peggy n'a besoin de personne pour se battre à sa place, mais c'est toujours bien d'avoir Steve Rogers de son côté !  
> L'histoire n'a été relu que par moi, je suis vigilante mais loin d'être infaillible, désolée si il reste des fautes et des tournures de phrases approximatives.

J’ai de la chance, je me répète en boucle alors que je me rends au travail, j’ai de la chance malgré le fait de travailler avec des crétins misogynes et machistes. Je peux travailler, c’est déjà ça, l’homme que j’aime est toujours vivant, même si il est actuellement loin de moi et un autre homme, m’a chargé d’une mission secrète qui me permet enfin d’exploiter l’étendu de mes compétences. Je ne suis pas la plus à plaindre, je me dis alors que je pénètre avec assurance dans l’espace des bureaux de la SSR, la Section Scientifique de Réserve, une des agences de renseignements les plus importantes des États-Unis d’Amérique. 

Comme d’habitude, une agitation règne mais contrairement aux autres jours, elle est encore plus perceptible et vu les derniers évènements, je ne peux que le comprendre. Howard Stark, l’inventeur et millionnaire est accusé de trahison et de travailler pour les Soviétiques et la SSR est sur son dos. Je ne crois pas une seule seconde à cette théorie, c’est d’ailleurs pour cette raison que j’ai accepté d’aider mon ami de longue date lorsqu’il m’a demandé de mener ma propre enquête. Howard Stark est bien des choses, mais certainement pas un traître, je l’ai vu risquer sa vie alors qu’il pilotait au dessus des lignes ennemies en Allemagne, en Autriche et en Pologne. Je sais ce qu’il a fait pour ce pays, même si c’était probablement motivé par le gain, il n’est pas un traître. 

-Qu’est ce qu’il se passe ? Je demande à l’agent Sousa, le seul homme de ce bureau à me considérer autrement que comme une secrétaire et à me reconnaître en tant qu’agent.

Je n’ai pas besoin d’approbation, je connais ma valeur mais Dieu que cela facilite mon job que d’avoir un peu de soutient. Je soupçonne qu’il entretienne des sentiments à mon égard, que je ne fais rien pour encourager. Je ne sais pas comment lui avouer la non réciprocité sans mettre en péril notre fragile amitié. Il va bien falloir que je me montre plus directe cependant. 

-Nous avons reçu un message sur la machine à écrire, m’informe l’homme.

Je n’attends pas plus pour me diriger dans la salle de réunion où le Chef Dooley, l’agent Thompson et sans doute un décrypteur sont présents. Bien sûr que le message est crypté. 

-Puisque je vous dis que je n’arrive pas à casser le code, s’époumone le décrypteur en direction de Thompson.

-Et moi, je peux très bien vous casser un ou deux doigts pour vous motiver, rétorque l’agent blond.

Je roule des yeux en entendant ça, à croire que tout se résout avec les poings, je ne suis même pas étonnée de la part de Thompson, on ne peut pas dire que je le porte dans mon cœur et il est probablement le plus sexiste de tout mes collègues. Sans même attendre qu’on me remarque, je m’empare de la feuille et je lis attentivement la suite de chiffres et de lettres qui n’ont apparemment aucun lien, mais je reconnais le code utilisé, je l’ai déjà vu pendant la guerre. 

-Vous croyez pouvoir faire mieux ? Me demande le décrypteur après m’avoir finalement remarqué. 

-Oui, je réponds simplement en m’emparant d’un bloc note et d’un crayon. 

-J’ai tout essayé, je n’y suis pas arrivé et je suis le meilleur dans ce bâtiment.

-Visiblement, vous ne l’êtes pas, je réponds. Je suppose que vous imaginez que le message original était en allemand ? Je demande.

-Bien sûr, répond le décrypteur.

-C’est votre erreur, le code est en russe, heureusement que je le comprends, je dis en commençant à noter ce qui est indiqué. 

Et merde ! Je peste tout bas alors que c’est une preuve incriminant Stark avec des coordonnées en URSS. Le chef commence à donner des ordres à trois agents pour qu’ils partent mais je l’interromps, j’ai déchiffré ce code et mes états de services sont probablement meilleurs que les leurs réunis, il n’y a aucune raison pour que je ne les accompagne pas. Bien évidemment, Thompson s’y oppose et lorsque je commence à argumenter, Dooley nous demande de le suivre dans son bureau.

-Écoutez chef, je commence alors qu’il s’installe derrière son bureau. Je connais l’Europe de l’Est plus qu’aucun des hommes que vous souhaitez envoyé, j’y suis restée tout le temps de la guerre, j’argumente.

-Et entourée des meilleurs de nos hommes, ne peut s’empêcher de rajouter Thompson. 

-Carter, si je vous envoie et qu’un de mes hommes y reste, on dira que c’est parce qu’ils devaient vous babysitter, et si vous êtes celle qui mourait, je serais l’idiot qui aurait envoyé une femme à la boucherie, je suis coincé.

-Est ce que vous savez ce que signifie une odeur de hareng en plein milieu du mois de juillet en Russie ? Je demande en me tournant vers Thompson.

-Que quelqu’un avait envie de poisson ? Plaisante l’agent.

-Non, cela signifie qu’une tempête de neige arrive depuis la Baltique et que vous avez une demi heure pour trouver un abris si vous ne voulez pas mourir de froid. Je suis la plus apte, vous le savez. J’ai arpenté l’Europe de l’Ouest en Est et tout ce qui est au milieu.

-C’est vrai que vous connaissez mieux l’Europe que moi, concède Thompson. Mais Ramirez y a aussi été stationné, il nous servira de guide.

-Il ne la connais pas comme le 107ème régiment, j’interviens.

-Même les européens ne connaissent pas l’Europe comme le 107ème, me coupe le blond.

-Que diriez-vous si nous pouvions les avoir de notre côté ? Je demande au Chef.

-C’est peu probable que vous y arrivez, me coupe Thompson.

-Si vous réussissez ce miracle, je vous envoie là bas, me promet le Chef Dooley.

-Mais Chef ! S’exclame Thompson alors que je quitte le bureau pour me diriger vers mon bureau et plus précisément vers mon téléphone.

Sans même réfléchir, je compose un numéro que je connais par cœur et mon cœur palpite à tout allure dans ma poitrine. 

-Le 107ème a votre service, commence une voix que je connais par cœur et qui m’a manqué ces dernières semaines. 

-Captain, je le salue alors que je remarque certain collègues qui ont suivi mon altercation avec Jack Thompson m’observe. 

-Peggy, souffle Steve depuis l’autre bout de la ligne. Que puis-je faire pour toi. 

-Si je vous donne des coordonnées, vous croyez que vous pourriez être là bas dans 24h ? Je l’interroge tout en restant professionnelle. 

-Cela devrait pouvoir se faire, me répond Steve après que je lui ai donné les coordonnées. 

-Vous avez besoin que je vous apporte quelque chose ? Je demande.

-Ta présence sera suffisante à mes yeux, Dugan demande une bouteille de bourbon, Bucky du chocolat et les autres veulent des stylos, apparemment ceux d’Europe ne leur conviennent pas, plaisante Steve.

-C’est noté, je dis avant de raccrocher. 

Je marche dotée d’une nouvelle détermination vers le bureau de Dooley, je vais retourner sur le front et même si ce n’est pas quelque chose de joyeux, c’est une perspective bien plus réjouissante que d’être cantonnée à répondre au téléphone ou aller chercher les déjeuners. 

-Le 107ème nous rejoins à la frontière côté Pologne, c’était le plan s’imagine, le plus logique en tout cas, je lance en direction de Thompson. 

-Parfait, Carter, Thompson, vous avez une heure pour préparer vos affaires et vous changer, l’avion décolle dans deux heures. 

Me changer fut une épreuve en soi, aucun vestiaire féminin n’existe à l’agence et me changer en bas était hors de question. J’ai finalement réussi à rentrer dans le vestiaire des hommes sous les cris et les regards courroucés de mes collègues. Thompson a même réussi l’exploit d’envoyé l’agent Sousa de mon côté alors que je me changeais, je me promets de faire payer au blond cet acte, parce que je suis certaine qu’il n’ignore pas les sentiments du brun à mon égard. Le blond en profite également pour faire des remarques douteuses sous qui j’ai servi. Je décide de ne pas relever, mais je me garde de bien regarder son visage se décomposer, ce qu’il ne manquera pas de faire, lorsqu’il constatera que le Captain en question est toujours bien vivant. 

Steve et Bucky ont tous les deux survécus à la guerre, de justesse pour l’un comme pour l’autre. Steve a été retrouvé par Stark peu de temps après le crash du Valkirie et seule une poignée de personne, strictement choisi sont au courant, devoir mettre dans la confidence Thompson, Li et Ramirez ne m’enchante pas vraiment, mais le 107ème ne sera pas de trop, je pressens que cette mission ne sera pas aussi facile que peut le penser Jack. Bucky a survécu à sa chute, grâce aux expérimentations que Zola avait fait sur lui à Azzano en 1943. C’est dû au hasard si nous l’avons retrouvé alors que nous démentions une base d’HYDRA. Mais ce heureux hasard nous a permit de réunir Steve et Bucky a nouveau. 

Le voyage fut long jusqu’en Europe mais j’en ai profité pour dormir un peu, pour me reposer parce que je sais que le repos se fera rare une fois que nous aurons touché le sol mais également pour éviter d’entendre les remarques et les conversations des autres agents. 

Parce que c’était trop dangereux et que cela aurait trop attirer l’attention d’atterrir, nous allons sauté en parachute et c’est comme le vélo, cela ne s’oublie pas. L’adrénaline qui coule dans mes veines alors que les minutes se rapprochent, l’anticipation une fois le signal donné et l’air contre mes joues, contre mon corps qui plaque ma combinaison, c’est un sentiment indescriptible qui prend rapidement fin alors que je touche à nouveau la terre ferme.

Thompson semble avoir repris ses esprits, lui qui n’était pourtant pas à l’aise avant de sauter, ce qui ne l’a pas empêché de me faire une remarque. 

-Le point de rendez vous est à 8 kilomètres à l’Est, annonce Thompson alors que nous avons caché notre matériel derrière d’épais arbustes et branchages pour couvrir nos traces. Je prends la tête, Carter, vous fermez la marche, ordonne-t-il en se mettant en route.

Je m’exécute sans rien dire, en positionnant correctement mon fusil. Après quelques kilomètres, une voix résonne sans pour autant que nous puissions voir à qui elle appartient. Les agents de la SSR sursautent et sont aux aguets alors que je reconnais les voix.

-Émeu, répète plusieurs fois une grosse voix.

\- Autruche, intervient une deuxième voix avec un accent anglais bien prononcé.

-Carter, Dugan a oublié le mot de passe, encore, résonne une troisième voix alors que Dugan sort de derrière les branches pour que je puisse enfin le voir.

-Le mot de passe était aigle, je réponds avec indulgence alors que je vois Pinkerton, Sam Sawyer, Jim Morita, Dugan et Bucky qui s’avancent.

-Hey, salut Peggy, commente Dugan en me prenant dans ses bras tel un ours, ce qui me fait rire. 

Je ne peux m’empêcher de remarquer l’absence de Steve. 

-Thompson, c’est Dum Dum Dugan, j’entends Ramirez derrière moi. 

-Agent, voici Happy Sam Sawyer, Pinkie Pinkerton, Jim Morita, Bucky et vous connaissez Dum Dum Dugan, le 107ème, notre équipe tactique, je dis avec une note de fierté dans la voix.

-Dum Dum, c’est vrai que vous avez combattu aux côtés de Captain America ? Demande Ramirez.

-Mais pas autant que l’agent Carter, intervient une voix derrière les branchages et je souris en voyant Steve qui arrive. 

J’entends le choc chez les agents de la SSR et je remarque du coin de l’oeil leur visage qui se décomposent sous la surprise mais je n’en ai que faire. Je ne vois plus que Steve, l’homme que j’aime, l’homme que j’ai épousé. Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de Captain America, je n’ai pas servi à ses côtés, non je suis tombée sous le charme de Steve Rogers, c’est lui que j’ai épousé et dont j’ai dû faire le deuil pendant un temps, court heureusement. 

-Encore en retard Captain, je dis alors que les commandos hurlants rigolent, se souvenant de cette phrase, celle que j’ai dit à Steve après qu’il soit revenu du camp de prisonnier où était retenu Bucky et 200 autres hommes. 

-J’ai été à l’heure pour le seul jour important de ma vie, le reste m’importe peu, répond Steve avec un sourire narquois. 

Il n’a pas tord, il a été plus que ponctuel le jour de notre mariage, ce n’était pas une grosse cérémonie, et seuls les commandos étaient là comme témoins et comme invités alors que nous étions dans une petite église, mais cela reste et restera le plus beau jour de ma vie. Nous nous sommes mariés peu de temps après son sauvetage et celui de Bucky, ce dernier était d’ailleurs le témoin de Steve alors que Dugan était le mien et que le Colonel Philips me conduisait à l’autel, mon père et mon frère étant morts pendant la guerre. J’aurais aimé qu’un autre miracle arrive et que mon frère soit également vivant, mais ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas. 

-Vous êtes Captain America ? Souffle Li. 

-Non, je suis le Captain Rogers, le reprend Steve. 

-Il y a une différence ? Demande Thompson. Je suis Jack Thompson, en charge pour la SSR, intervient Jack, ne supportant déjà plus de ne pas être au centre de l’attention. 

-Je propose qu’on passe par la Lituanie et qu’on passe la frontière là bas, ici, trop de rouges sont présents de ce côté, expose Steve.

-Vous comptez marcher tout ce temps ? Demande incrédule Jack.

-Vous pouvez, lui répond Steve, mais je ne compte pas marcher, Peggy, les gars, avec moi, dit mon mari alors qu’il découvre deux camions militaires. 

Je souris alors que je monte dans le même camion que lui et que Bucky s’installe au volent, il vaut mieux pour nous que Steve ne conduise pas, le sérum ne lui pas donné la capacité de conduire sans nous mettre tous en danger. 

-Alors comme ça, c’est lui Thompson, hein ? Me demande Steve une fois le véhicule en mouvement.

-Pas fan de l’homme, mais l’agent passe encore, je lui réponds. 

-Pas fan des deux, intervient Bucky. Heureusement qu’il est monté avec Pinkie et les autres agents, je ne suis pas certain pour sûr que Dugan ne lui en mette pas une ou deux. 

La répartition dans les deux camions s’est faite avec Steve, Bucky, Happy Sam, Morita et moi d’un côté et Dugan, Pinkie et les trois agents de l’autre. Je sais que c’est pour me permettre d’être avec Steve et de pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec lui, sans avoir peur d’être espionnée ou que nos conversations seront les prochains ragots du bureau de New York. 

-Ce serait un spectacle réjouissant, je réponds, mais je me garde le privilège de cogner Thompson. 

-Ce qui ne manquera pas d’arriver un jour, je me souviens que tu avais très bien remis Hodge à sa place lors du premier jour des entraînements, répond mon époux avec nostalgie. C’est d’ailleurs à ce moment là que j’ai su que tu serais la femme de ma vie. 

-Ce n’est pas pour t’arrêter dans ta niaiserie, mais tu le répète sans arrêt, crétin, lui lance avec amusement James Barnes.

-Abruti, lui rétorque son ami d’enfance. 

-En parlant d’abruti, qu’est-ce que c’est cette histoire avec Stark ? Demande Bucky. 

Sam profite de la route pour dormir un peu à l’arrière du camion, le repos doit se faire rare mais ses ronflements nous interrompent un peu, nous faisant légèrement rire. Et Jim est toujours aussi silencieux que d’habitude.

-La SSR est persuadé que le vol de ses inventions n’est qu’une couverture pour lui permettre de vendre des armes aux Soviétiques et que c’est un traître. C’est ridicule mais le fait que ce message avec son nom nous conduisent en URSS ne joue pas en sa faveur.

-Tu ne pense pas la même chose, comprend Steve.

-Bien sûr que non et c’est pour ça que je mène l’enquête de mon côté.

-Sans vouloir être offensant Peggy, la SSR te laisse faire ? M’interroge James.

-Bien sûr que non, mais Howard oui et vu que de toute façon, mes collègues me pense être une incapable faible femme et que tous les suspects le pense aussi, ça arrange mon affaire pour le moment. 

-L’envie de dire deux ou trois mots à ton chef me démange, me dit Steve. Je sais que tu peux gérer seule et qu’en plus, je suis censé être mort, mais tu n’as pas pu en parler avec le colonel ? 

-Je préfère ne pas impliquer le colonel Philips pour le moment. On m’accuse déjà d’avoir obtenu mon poste parce que je servais avec toi.

-Je ne le crois pas,soupire d’un ton dépite Steve. Je paris que tous ces idiots ignorent que c’est toi qui m’a appris à réellement me battre. J’espère que les trois qui t’ont accompagné changeront d’avis quand ils t’auront vu en action, si ils ne le font pas, alors ils sont encore plus bêtes que je ne l’imaginais. 

-Qu’est-il devenu de Captain America, l’homme qui ne pensait jamais du mal des autres ? Le nargue Bucky.

-Il a plongé dans l’océan et ça l’a bien réveillé, lui rétorque immédiatement Steve. 

Pour éviter de dramatiser sur leur expérience de mort plus qu’imminente, c’est souvent que James et Steve se lance des piques comme celle là. Cela paraît choquant au départ, mais on s’y fait rapidement. 

Après plusieurs heures de routes, on s’arrête en plein forêt, bien cachés par les arbres environnant pour faire une pause et casser la croûte. La nuit est retombée alors que nous avons roulé toute la journée, le trajet prenant plus de temps puisque nous restons dans des zones forestières et que nous évitons les divers points de contrôle sur le chemin. 

Comme si rien n’avait changé depuis la guerre,, nous reprenons naturellement chacun notre rôle lorsque nous descendons des camions, chacun sait ce qu’il a à faire : entre aller chercher du petit bois pour le feu, ouvrir les conserves de nourriture et faire une ronde pour nous assurer que nous sommes bien isolés et à l’abri. Bucky se charge de grimper dans un arbre pour vérifier le périmètre d’en haut et je fais une ronde avec Steve. 

-Qu’est ce que tu n’as pas dit dans le camion ? Me demande Steve, une fois que nous sommes suffisamment éloignés du camp de fortune. 

-Rien, les tracas habituels, je réponds alors que je continue de marcher et de regarder au loin.

-Peggy, je te connais, je sais quand cela ne va pas, insiste Steve. Je sais aussi quand je dois insister ou non et j’ai l’impression que tu n’as pas beaucoup de monde à qui parler à New York.

-C’est juste, que peu importe ce que je fais, j’ai l’impression que ce n’est pas assez. Je regrette presque la guerre où j’étais vraiment utile. Pour aider Howard, je me suis fait passée pour une idiote devant mes collègues, déjà que leur opinion n’était pas haute. Je sais ce que je vaux et ce dont je suis capable et même si j’espère que tout va s’améliorer et changer, je me demande combien de temps cela va prendre. 

-Tu peux toujours les frapper, plaisante Steve. Thompson me rappelle Hodge, un peu grande gueule, toujours à vouloir se mettre en avant et à se croire meilleur que les autres. Si tu as pu faire marcher Hodge au pas, tu y arriveras aussi avec Thompson. Et si tu y arrives avec lui, alors les autres suivront. Il semble être le type que les gens suivent. 

Je réfléchis un instant à ce que vient de dire Steve, il est bien plus patient que je ne le suis, sur bien des points et tout comme moi, il a longtemps subi les moqueries et les discriminations alors qu’il est tout à fait capable. Le regard des autres ont changé lorsqu’il a reçu le sérum mais il n’a pas changé, il est toujours cet homme au grand cœur qui déteste les brutes. 

-Je patiente et je serre les dents pour l’instant ? je demande.

-C’est loin d’être l’idéal mais tout ce que tu peux faire pour le moment c’est de continuer de faire ton travail, ces idiots ignorent sans doute que tu es notre agent de liaison de toute manière. Et si tu en as vraiment marre, tu peux toujours nous rejoindre, il y aura toujours une place pour toi et tu sais que je serais plus que ravi d’avoir mon épouse avec moi. 

-Tu ne veux pas qu’elle reste en sécurité à la maison ? Je demande avec sarcasme.

-Comme si tu le pouvais, rétorque Steve. De plus, c’est de Peggy l’agent, la femme qui n’a peur de rien dont je suis tombé amoureux. Je ne suis pas ces idiots qui veulent changer leur femme, je sais de quoi tu es capable, bien plus que je ne suis capable moi même. 

Avec ces mots, Steve se penche vers moi et nous échangeons notre premier baiser depuis que je suis arrivée il y a des heures. Dieu que la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes m’avait manqué. J’approfondis le baiser, mais très vite, nous nous séparons alors qu’une branche craque derrière nous, heureusement, ce n’est que Bucky qui nous rejoint. 

-Je ne veux pas vous interrompre les tourtereaux mais votre ronde est assez longue et les crétins de la SSR commencent à se poser des questions, bien qu’ils n’oseront pas faire une remarque devant nous, je ne garantis pas qu’ils ne t’en fassent pas Carter, explique James.

-Nous te suivons James, je réponds alors que je retouche légèrement mes cheveux pour les remettre en place. 

C’est une bonne chose que je ne porte pas mon rouge à lèvre favori, pour une fois. Aucune trace n’apparaît sur le visage de Steve. 

-On s’était perdu ? Demande Thompson alors que nous rejoignons tous les hommes autour du feu que Dugan a dû allumer. 

-Cela va peut-être vous étonner, mais un travail bien fait est un travail qui prend un certain temps, je réplique alors que les commandos ricanent. 

-Ou c’est le fait de courir plusieurs lièvres à la fois ? Rétorque le blond. Stark, Sousa et le Captain, dit-il avec dédain, cela fait beaucoup, même pour vous. 

-Je crois que vous confondez la réalité avec vos fantasmes. Je n’ai jamais été avec Howard Stark, l’agent Sousa est un ami et je vous prierais d’arrêter vos remarques sur le Captain Rogers qui ne sont que la preuve de votre jalousie Sous Lieutenant Thompson, je réplique. 

J’y suis peut-être allée de façon un peu dure et je l’ai sans doute légèrement humilié mais je ne vais pas me laisser me faire rabaissée par cet homme, j’en ai plus qu’assez de ses remarques et si jamais je venais à appliquer la même méthode qu’avec Hodge, je sais que les Commandos me couvriraient si besoin, voir en rajouteraient une couche. 

-Agent, vous ignorez visiblement ce qu’est le respect envers une dame, qui plus est lorsque cette dame est un agent bien plus compétent que vous ne le serez sans doute jamais, renchérit Dugan. 

-Si l’agent Carter n’avait pas été là pendant la guerre, nous serions sans doute tous morts aujourd'hui, alors du respect soldat, lance Bucky de façon dure. 

-Excusez moi, j’ai tendance à oublié que vous avez servi sous un Captain.

-J’étais directement sous les ordres du Colonel Philips si vous voulez jouer sur les mots, je réponds.

-Vous admettez que vous avez menti sur vos liens avec Captain America ? Il demande alors que Li et Ramirez regardent la joute verbale sans pour autant prend la défense de leur collègue et que les Commandos attendent de voir ce que je vais répondre. 

-Je n’ai pas menti, j’ai bien servi avec le Captain Rogers, mais pas sous ses ordres, c’est ce que vous avez tous cru. 

-On peut même rajouter que Carter était techniquement notre supérieure pendant la guerre, renchérit Morita. 

-Et l’agent Carter a une manière bien a elle de faire face aux crétins, le Captain peut en témoigner, ricane Dugan. 

-Je serais curieux de savoir cette manière, c’est quoi ? Un baiser, une tape sur la main ? Oh non, je sais, un regard éploré auprès du Colonel ! S’exclame Thompson.

-Jack, commence Li, soudainement mal à l’aise devant le comportement de son collègue. 

-A dire vrai, c’est plutôt un crochet du droit, je rétorque. 

-Et tu as tiré sur le Captain, renchérit Happy Sam.

-C’était pour tester son bouclier, je rétorque avec un sourire.

-C’est ce que tu as toujours affirmé, répond Steve, mais je sais que c’est parce que j’avais été un crétin ce jour là. 

-Pour changer, le tacle Bucky avant qu’il ne reçoive un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de son ami d’enfance sous nos rires. 

-Imaginez bien que si j’avais mon bouclier, ce ne sera pas votre cas. Et avant que vous ne disiez quoique ce soit Agent Thompson, aucun des hommes ici présent ne prendra votre défense si Peggy décidait qu’elle en avait marre de vos remarques plus que déplacées. De fait, il me semble que vous accusez l’Agent Carter d’avoir obtenu son poste en raison de ses contacts, or il me semble que Thompson n’est pas un nom inconnu. Lorsque j’étais avec l’USO, je me souviens avoir entendu le nom Thompson de la part de quelques sénateurs, sans doute parlaient-ils de votre père. N’accusez pas les autres alors que vous n’êtes pas tout blanc non plus. 

C’est plaisant de voir le visage de Jack perdre de sa superbe au fur et à mesure du discours de Steve, C’est plaisant mais irritant parce que pour qu’il perde de sa superbe, il faut que ce soit un homme qui lui dise les choses, alors que je m’échine depuis des semaines à lui faire comprendre la même chose. 

Le repas se fait dans une bonne ambiance après cette mise au point, même si Thompson est exclu de la conversation, son fait pas le nôtre. Li et Ramirez ont compris que leurs remarques étaient inappropriées et si ils n’ont pas présenté d’excuses à proprement parler, leur comportement change radicalement et de toute manière, j’ai toujours préféré les actes aux paroles. 

Lorsque vient le moment de décider des tours de gardes pour que les autres puissent se reposer un peu, je me retrouve avec Steve et c’est loin d’être une coïncidence. Nous restons tous les deux un long moment l’un contre l’autre, sans rien dire, profitant simplement de la présence de l’autre et de sa chaleur. Parfois j’aimerais que l’on soit comme les autres couples, que l’on vive ensemble sans qu’il ne parte en mission à l’autre bout du monde, je sais que ce jour arrivera, même si ce n’est pas pour aujourd'hui, ni même demain. Mais cette façon de vivre est aussi la nôtre, c’est comme ça que nous nous sommes rencontrés, que nous nous sommes aimés et que nous nous sommes mariés. C’est ce que nous sommes. 

Une branche craque derrière nous vers la fin de notre quart, je sais qui s’avance avant même de le voir, je pourrais me redresser alors que ma tête repose sur l’épaule de mon mari, mais je sais qu’il nous a déjà vu et je n’en ai pas envie, je me tends cependant lorsqu’il se poste devant nous. 

-Désolé, Captain pour ce que j’ai insinué plus tôt.

-Ce n’est pas à moi que vous devez des excuses, mais à ma femme, rétorque Steve. 

-A votre femme ? S’étrangle Thompson. 

-Bien sûr, nous comptons sur votre discrétion, je lui dis. Nul ne doit savoir que le Captain Rogers et le Sergent Barnes sont toujours en vie, et nul ne doit savoir que j’ai épousé le Captain Rogers, compris ? Si une telle information venait à être divulguée, je me verrais dans l’obligation de vous tuer avant même que vous n’ayez eu le temps de dire ouf, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? Je lui demande.

-Oui madame, me répond Thompson. J’imagine vous allez avoir cette discussion avec Li et Ramirez ? 

-Vous supposez bien Agent, je réponds. 

Finalement, Steve avait peut-être raison un peu plus tôt, si Thompson me montre du respect, celui que je mérite, les autres suivront.

De toute façon, avec la démonstration de mes compétences qu’ils ont eu le lendemain, ils n’ont pas eu le choix, je suis bien plus compétente qu’ils ne le pensaient tous et je leur ai sauvé la vie, à eux trois.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, si oui, n'hésitez pas à commenter, laisser des kudos et autres petites choses (je ne suis pas encore très familière avec le site :) )


End file.
